Senador, Maura Isles
by D. Elizabeth Vasar Gasso
Summary: Mundo Alterno. Rizzles platonico. Deberia doler el engaño, porque las personas a su alrededor cuando mentian dolia, pero esta vez cuando la diosa griega que tenia por asistente personal le mintio no sintio mas que una absoluta nada.


**ONE SHOT. **  
**MUNDO ALTERNO.  
RANGO M  
RIZZLES**

* * *

No era una sorpresa que la candidata a senadora Maura Isles era lesbiana, la sorpresa era que a pesar de su orientación sexual había ganado las elecciones del año 2014, convirtiéndose en la primer mujer que pese a las mentes cerradas del país había llegado muy lejos.

Pero ese fue el problema, aquellas mentes cerradas no apreciaron que el gobierno y su disque democracia los hubiera hecho a un lado, tirando sus ideales al fondo del mar.

Y fue cuando el miedo de FBI y demás corporación adyacentes al gobierno inicio.

Las primeras cartas llegaron después de unos días de la entrevista a la candidata Isles donde revelaba y aceptaba libremente su sexualidad, prometiendo que ello no le haría cegarse y no ver por el futuro de los ciudadanos.

Para los integrantes de su partido político fue más que obvio que Isles ganaría. Era una mujer atractiva, de modales pronunciados, con una inteligencia que superaba a muchos, de mente fría y calculadora (y no en el mal sentido, pero a esa mujer podrías tirarle cualquier cosa y ella te respondería de manera educada, no impidiéndole que te hiciera sentir como una mierda y salir corriendo a los brazos de tu mami) Además tenía esa energía que hacía que todo el mundo se sintiera amado y a salvo. Definitivamente la mujer tenía todo, y por ello, no había duda alguna que ella ganaría.

Lo que ellos no creyeron, es que el país no estaría preparado para recibir a una mujer amante de mujeres al poder. No creyeron que algunos ciudadanos se tomarían tanto su religión que atentarían contra la vida de ella.

Y es así como inicio todo.

-Pero senadora Isles es por su seguridad- Adrianne Rusconi, mano derecha de la senadora hablo.

-ya te dije Adrianne, no necesito un trato especial solo porque cierta parte de la ciudadanía no está conforme con mi orientación-

-pero senadora, las amenazas han aumentado día a día y seguridad nacional no quiere arriesgarse-

-son solo amenazas Adrianne-

-pero usted misma ha visto cuantas amenazas terminan en tragedia-

Maura Isles soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, nunca creyó que su sexualidad le fuera a traer todo este tipo de problemas, pero desde el inicio tomo la decisión de que no negaría lo que era ella.

-ya he dicho que no Adrianne, no quiero que los ciudadanos que votaron por mi vean que no puedo con mi trabajo, el trabajo en el que ellos confiaron yo sabría manejar. Y no quiero que los ciudadanos que no votaron por mi vean que sus amenazas me están quebrando, porque si lo hacen seguirán amenazándome hasta que yo renuncia a mi cargo, lo que resultara en que yo acepte que la homosexualidad no es correcta, que las personas homosexuales no pueden hacer lo que los heterosexuales pueden-

-de acuerdo-Adrianne había notado la seriedad y la imponencia que Isles había puesto en cada palabra, sabía que era mejor dejar de discutir sobre este tema y hacer algo después, porque si seguían, Maura de seguro diría algo que dolería.

-sé que solo quieres ver por mi bienestar Adrianne, te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero no necesito de nadie, puedo cuidarme yo sola- Maura pudo ver el dolor mostrarse en los ojos grises de la otra mujer, y eso era el plan, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, al menos físicamente, de todo esto. Y conocía a esos hombres llenos de prejuicios, no se detendrían hasta lograr lo que ellos querían.

Y antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, su conversación se vio interrumpida con unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina.

-adelante- dijo Adrianne.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una mujer alta, de cabellos negro y ondulado, de piel blanca. Maura sintió que su respiración se quedó en sus pulmones y que no tenía intención de salir jamás. El único pensamiento de la senadora fue "una diosa griega". Porque esa era la única manera en que una mujer pudiera tener tanta belleza.

Sin esperar una invitación, Jane camino unos pasos hacia el escritorio en donde Maura estaba sentada.

-buenos días senadora Isles, mi nombre es Jane Gentile. Soy su asisten personal, el presidente Henry Cartier me ha asignado a su servicio. Como puede ver en este documento- Jane saco un papel del portafolio en sus manos y a paso lento se acercó a Maura hasta estar solo separadas por el mueble de madera –es una orden oficial el que yo esté aquí, y usted deberá respetar la decisión-

Entonces el pensamiento de Maura retomo su curso, esta mujer parada frente a ella no podía ser una diosa griega, no creía que un dios pudiera ser arrogante y tan tan patán. Ugg como iniciaba a despreciar a esta mujer.

Tomo el papel que le era ofrecido, leyó más de cinco veces el documento y sin duda alguna, Maura no podía hacer absolutamente nada para despedir a la mujer, una orden era una orden que posiblemente podrías negarte a recibir, pero una orden del presidente del país, era mejor aceptarla con una sonrisa.

Aunque esta vez no pudo sonreír.

-ahora que usted está al tanto de la situación podremos iniciar con el trabajo-

Y eso le dio una idea, si esta mujer que (no) era una diosa griega tendría que trabajar bajos sus órdenes, le haría su vida un infierno hasta que renunciara.

Entonces sí pudo sonreír.

Maura no podía entender como es Jane Gentile aún seguía trabajando para ella. Eran 8 meses de someterla a trabajos poco razonables, y justo cuando creía que Jane se quebraría y renunciaría, la mujer le sorprendía dándole una sonrisa y siguiendo con el trabajo asignado.

Las cartas seguían apareciendo en su correo cada viernes. Lo que frustraba a Maura era que ni siquiera inteligencia nacional pudiera atrapar al responsable. Con cada carta Maura sentía que su vida peligraba aún más, las amenazas seguían subiendo de todo, y temía que esas amenazas se convirtieran en hechos.

Ya tenía suficiente con que preocuparse cada día, como para que Jane siguiera siendo la arrogante asistente personal de la que no podía librarse. Eso, y que cada día que pasaba, la necesidad por tocar a la mujer frente a ella se hacía incontrolable.

Porque si, la mujer, Jane podría ser una absoluta, ugg no podía describirla sin decir una palabra ofensiva y a Maura no le gustaba maldecir; pero era una mujer atractiva, desprendía sensualidad, lujuria, deseo. Lo notaba cuando Jane la acompañaba cada mañana a correr en uno de los gimnasios exclusivos para los políticos del país. Las miradas iban solo a Jane, que a pesar de ir vestida solo de traje parecía que no llevaba ropa. Los hombres se la comían viva y las mujeres se olvidaban de la educación y la devoraban igual. Parecía que el gimnasio estaba lleno de jóvenes adolescentes llenos de hormonas. Y a Maura le entraban unas ganas absolutas de convertirse en mujer cavernaria, gruñir y decir: atrás imbéciles ella es mía.

¡Y no era suya! Ni siquiera sabía si a Jane le gustaban las mujeres, ni siquiera sabía si le parecía atractiva Maura. Esa mujer seria su muerte sino hacia algo para que renunciara.

El control se le estaba yendo de las manos, como agua escapando por los espacios entres sus dedos. Y esa maldita agua se le acumulaba como océano y no precisamente en la boca.

Ugg eso era lo que más frustraba a Maura, que Jane la estuviera convirtiendo en una cavernícola que solo pensaba en sus instintos más primitivos: poseer a esa mujer y reclamarla como _suya._

Y ya tuvimos esa conversación, Jane Gentile no era suya.

Por las noches, cuando estaba acostada en su cama, a punto de dormir, en esos momentos cuando tu razón se apaga lentamente y deja que tus emociones salgan libremente. Maura no podía evitar el sentimiento de soledad, la necesidad de sentir los brazos de alguien rodeándola, haciéndola sentir a salvo. O esos sentimientos de deseo, cuando quería que dichos brazos la acariciaran, la hicieran estremecer, le hicieran llegar al clímax del placer. O que labios besaran los suyos, su cuerpo y la hicieran llegar a un clímax también.

Peor aún, no podía evitar que sus sueños le trajeran a esa persona, la que la estaba llenando de lujuria y amor, y que dicha mujer fuera Jane.

"-oh dio ¡Jane!- Maura sentía como un tercer dedo entraba en ella sin advertencia. O como estos se movían abriéndola más y más que estaba segura mañana no podría caminar correctamente.

-mierda ¡JANE!- no pudo seguir porque de su pecho salió un gemido al sentir un par de labios succionando su pezón izquierdo.  
Maura sentía cerca el clímax, recorriendo su abdomen y bajando lentamente en donde Jane tenía sus dedos.

Cada segundo más cerca del borde de un precipicio. Trataba de tomar aire pero le era imposible. Trataba de aferrarse a algo, porque sentía como si fuera a caer, y a lo único a lo que se agarro fue a la espalda de la mujer que la estaba llevando al cielo.

-¡JANNNE¡- el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, el mismo aire que se había quedado en ellos y se rehusaba a salir desde que conoció a Jane; salía en una sola palabra.

La intensidad del clímax, del orgasmo la despertó de golpe, su cuerpo temblaba aun por las secuelas del sueño.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- no podía creer el poder que esa mujer tenía sobre ella, no era posible que sin haberla toca, sin que Jane estuviera presente, había tenido el mejor de los orgasmos de toda su vida. Estaba tan húmeda que sentía su propio liquido recorrer su sexo hasta sus glúteos.

Pero algo más sucedió, podía escuchar pisada en el corredor fuera de la habitación en la que estaba, pisadas pesadas. No quería entrar en pánico, quería analizar la situación pero las amenazas habían roto su valentía.

Estuvo a punto de tomar el teléfono para marcar a emergencias pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-no, no, no senadora. Yo no haría eso en su lugar- la voz era de hombre, en la oscuridad no podía identificar nada más, suponía que el hombre llevaba ropa negra y una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Lo que sí pudo ver claramente era la arma que le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-todos sus fanáticos presumen de su inteligencia, aunque yo realmente no puedo verla. O ¿es su estupidez que la ha cegado, que no renuncio cuando aun podía? Debería haberle hecho caso a las recomendaciones que le hice-

Maura pudo escuchar el singular sonido del arma cuando se carga, cerró los ojos, esperando por la bala impactar su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el lugar de un disparo escucho dos cuerpos caer al suelo.

-imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves?- esa voz era familiar. Con las manos temblando, encendió la lámpara al lado de ella.

Pudo escuchar puños impactando contra piel, aun no podía observar nada, ambos cuerpos estaban ocultos cerca de la orilla de la cama.

-Jane, Jane detente- un hombre apareció en la habitación y gritaba el nombre de Jane una y otra vez – ¿Maura está bien?-

-¿bien? ¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza Frost? Pudo haber muerto-

-pero no lo hizo- respondió el hombre

-ok, ok- dijo Jane levantándose de arriba del hombre, fue cuando Maura pudo ver de quien se trataba. Pese de que escucho su voz y su nombre, no creyó que se tratase de la misma mujer, la que era su asistente.

-¿estás bien? ¿Maura?- Jane se acercó a ella hasta estar a centímetros de su cuerpo.

"no" negó con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro frenéticamente.

En Jane apareció un instinto que jamás había conocido, el de consolar a una persona, y dicha persona era la mujer que lloraba silenciosamente. Atrajo el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo, su cabeza recargada entre su abdomen, sus brazos abrazados a su cintura. Jane lo único que podía hacer era acariciarle su cabellos rubio.

-todo estará bien Maura- le dijo después de unos minutos.

Frost ya se había llevado al hombre de la habitación.

Maura salió de su escondite y miro directamente a Jane.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo en un susurro.

-soy Jane Rizzoli y soy agente del FBI-

Debería dolerle la traición, en verdad debería, esta mujer paso 10 meses a su lado mintiéndole. Debería dolerle, porque las mentiras duelen, porque la mayoría de las personas cercanas a Maura mentían y dolía mucho. Por eso alejaba a todas, no porque ellos estuvieran en peligro sino para que ella evitara el dolor emocional.

-vamos, salgamos de aquí- le dijo Jane brindándole su mano derecha.

"no" volvió a negar Maura.

-debería doler- susurro de nuevo Maura

-¿Qué debería doler Mau?-

Y la mujer le señala la parte de su corazón.

-¿te hizo algo?, ¿te toco?, ¿Por qué debería doler?- Jane estaba preocupada, la reacción de Maura era realmente diferente a todas las otras víctimas.

-porque me engañaste- fue lo último que dijo antes de colapsar en los brazos de Jane.


End file.
